I don't need Jack!
by Survey-Corps-Officer
Summary: To put it plainly, Jack over hears a conversation between Hiccup and North and something that Hiccup says really hurt Jack. So what now? This is a Jack x Hiccup fanfiction meaning boy x boy which also means slash. Please read and review. Thanks! c:


I do not own How to Train Your Dragon or Rise of The Guardians or their characters. They belong to their original creators.

Jack was walking past North's office door when he heard a loud yell. At first they were muffled yells and you could only make out certain words. Jack had recognized the voices to be North and Hiccup. It was as clear as a cloudless day that they were arguing.

"But Hiccup you," more muffled yelling, "Why can't you see that?!"

"Dammit North! Get it through your thick head! I don't need jack!" That was not muffled at all and when the door opened to reveal a quite angry Hiccup, he looked up to see a wide eyed Jack. As if a wave of water had washed over Hiccup, his anger was gone as soon as he saw the crying Jack Frost.

"Jack, why are you crying? What happened?" Hiccup went to hug Jack, but the other only took a step backwards away from Hiccup. Hiccup couldn't have been more confused.

"What's it matter? You don't need me anymore, so it's non of your business." At first Hiccup didn't understand what he meant until he remembered the argument over counseling for him with North.

"Oh, Jack, I didn't mean you. Haven't you ever heard that phrase before? It's a way of keeping your language under control and not using a string of bad words. I didn't mean I didn't need you Jack." Hiccup explained the conversation with North to Jack and then he understood what Hiccup had actually meant.

"Oh okay, that makes better sense. But you know what? North needs my consent to send you anywhere. After all, you are mine." Jack gave the ever famous smirk and Hiccup just kinda laughed about it.

"As true as that is Jack, I am not a thing. I am a person."

"Ya, well even though you didn't mean what it sounded like, you're going to pay for it tonight. The only reason not now is because I've got work to do. So we'll see how well you stand tomorrow. Haha." Hiccups eyes grew a bit wider than they probably should have. He remembered the last time something like this had happened and the consequences were a tad tough. And even though he probably deserved it, he still had the most terrible time walking in the morning and that's assuming he even got sleep that night.

"Jack you can not be serious! I didn't even get to sleep that night the last time! You're not the only one with work you know! And if I keep calling in sick every time I do something that gets me this the boss is going to flip a dragon! You know how bad Astrid can be at times when she gets seriously mad!" Jack just burst into laughing fits.

"Hiccup one, we've been through this. Astrid and I are cool, she understands that sometimes punishments have to be dealt out. Two, you know you enjoy it." Hiccups face was a strawberry when Jack went through one, but then when he went through Two, his face became a tomato.

"Wait you mean Astrid knows about our private life?! When the hell did she find that out?!" Hiccups face was so red that it couldn't possibly get any redder, and it was from embarrassment, not anger.

"Yupp, and a while back actually. So don't worry, I'm gonna let her know that you won't be in work tomorrow." Jack was truly enjoying this whole conversation.

"JACK FROST! I swear if you do!" Jack could still hear him yelling down the hallway as he walked away. 'Oh well, he'll be screaming later so yelling's got nothing on this.' Jack thought to himself while chuckling under his breath.

"Oh gods, it's going to be a loooong night." Hiccup was already mentally preparing himself for what was to come.

So ya, it's nothing graphic at all. I dunno why I thought to write this. But a few people were yelling at each other and one of them said they didn't need jack. I nearly flipped out of my seat when I thought about writing something for it. So ya, I hope you liked it. c: later guys!


End file.
